The Other Brother
by shessysgurl
Summary: What happens if inuyasha and sseshomaru had a third brother?what happens if the brother joins the inu gang? will love blossom between the girls and this new member of the group?
1. Chapter 1

(in loud booming voice)I DONT NOT OWN INUYASHA(unfortunately)BUT I DO OWN MARKakaKOMARU,KIMBERLYakaCRYSTAL,and JIKARS SO BACK OFF!

**The Other Brother**

**Chapter 1- The New Guy**

It was a regular day for Kagome Hiragashi at school talking to her friends in class when the teacher announced "people quiet down we have a new student today his name is Mark Kagagishi"(I KNOW THE LAST NAME IS WEIRD)somebody snickered "its probably a nerd" "show him some respect people...QUIET DOWN!" everybody was quiet. Okay you can come in most of the girls fainted when they saw him as who walked in was a tall6 ft guy with short jet black hair with bangs hanging in his face and honey golden brown eyes with creamy tanned skin and broad muscles that u can see through his uniform. For the moment everybody was staring at him he finally said "hi everybody, im mark and I was born here and moved to America and decided to move back here with my sister" all the girls said hi dreamily to him and as usual the boys got jealous except Kagome.

She was daydreaming about going back to the feudal era and didn't even notice Mark walking up to the empty seat beside her. Snapped out of her daze Mark said "hi" and she said "hi, its nice to meet u Mark" and he said its nice to meet you uhhhh what's ur name again?" "Its Kagome" "o I hope we can be good friends" "me too".

Not noticing the teacher staring at them while they talked the teacher interrupted their conversation saying "since you two are already getting to know each other Kagome you can help our friend Mark with the test coming up". Instantly all the girls (except her friends) glared at her in jealously. Kagome realized that they have three classes together so he would sit next to her in two of her classes and Hojo sat next to her in one of them. Mark in the third class sat next to (kagomes friends) who fell in love with him instantly.

Nothing else happened as it came to the end of the day at school Kagome agreed with Mark that they would study on tomorrow he agreed. Kagome said bye to her friends and started walking to her house. She felt like she was being followed and started to walk faster she heard the steps coming at the same pace with her and she turned around to see her follower when she saw………………………………….

mwhahahahahahaahahahahahahha cliffhangers are GREAT!.PLZZZZ REVIEW :)


	2. Chapter 2

Note of Disclaimer: i dont own horse feathers(inuyasha) except mark(there are more characters i just wont say their names yet)

**The Other Brother**-almost forgot to tell you about the new character

**Prologue**

My name is Mark Kagagishi(ko-mar-u)(kag- ga-gi-shi) I am(or what I would like to be known as is)the second(adopted)son of inu-tachio(sesshomaru and inuyasha's father) I was born human but my father took me in and made me powerful than average human.You can even say that im a hanyou like inuyasha but I learned later on that I am something else that i cant figure out yet. It's like I have a demon side a hanyou side and a human side. I learn from the best and me and sesshomaru are like biological brothers we are practically the same strength with the same knowledge. I am now 17 years old. Im away in and out of the future and the feudal era but nobody knows about it. Until I met a girl named kagome…………………….


	3. Chapter 3

UNFORTUNATELY I DONT OWN INUYASHA BUT I DO OWN SOME PEOPLE.

**The Other Brother**

**Chapter 2**

As we were left off: She felt like she was being followed and started to walk faster she heard the steps coming at the same pace with her and she turned around to see her follower when she saw………………………………….Back To Story

Mark following her. Furious Kagome was ready to give him something he will never forget.

**Kagome POV**

"HOW DARE YOU FOLLOW ME TO MY OWN HOME! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU BUT STALKING ME WILL NOT GET YOU ANYWHERE!" Mark just stared at her. "OHHH U HAVE NOTHING TO SAY DO YOU! YOU WERE CAUGHT IN THE ACT, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOLLOWING ME AROUND !" finally he said "kagome" "I MEAN COME ON THAT'S SICK" "KAGOME!" "WHAT!" "You live there? He pointed to the house with the shrine. "YES I DO" "well………I live here as he pointed to the house they were standing next to" **END OF POV**

Kagome looked at the two floor house and said ohhhhh you live here and I live there noticing what she did she apologized over and over again. Its okay it happened many times to me while I was living in America. They stood there in silence for a while and then burst out laughing at what they did to each other. Suddenly the door to Mark's house opens and standing in the doorway was a 5 10 ft girl with long dark brown hair going down to her waist with the same creamy skin as Mark and the same honey golden brown eyes and light pink lip gloss onand she was wearing a spagetti strap shirt with a white mini skirt and pink slippers. Breaking the silence Mark said this is my older sister Kimberly. Both of them waved at each other not saying a word when mark asked if Kagome wanted anything to drink but Kagome had to go home early.

Kagome said "bye see you in school" and Mark said " bye new neighbor and I will see u in school". Completely forgetting she had to go back to the feudal era Inuyasha came in after her and sat in her window watching the whole conversation between her and Mark feeling a little jealous and a little angry(mostly jealous though).

Kagome walked in finding the house empty and a note on the fridge saying Mom, Sota and Gramps went to Sotas school we will be back soon. Kagome walked to her room finding Inuyasha sitting in there. "what are you doing here Inuyasha?" "WHAT I AM I DOING HERE! You were suppose to come to the feudal era an hour ago" "well I was caught up with stuff" "you mean with that guy living next to you" Inuyasha mumbled. "well if u must know he is new to the school and I was assigned to show him around" "whatever lets go" "ok im going to pack up some stuff" "just hurry up".


End file.
